


sex money feelings die

by pixienyx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad English, Blood Kink, Explicit Language, F/M, Healing, Multi, Past Underage Sex, Rape, bisexual itachi, bisexual kisame, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixienyx/pseuds/pixienyx
Summary: Ichika barely remembers her life before being whored for profit by Kakuzu until he had no more motivation to keep her alive. But then Hidan begged Kakuzu to keep her as a pet, a quick fuck in Akatsuki's hideout when they weren't on a mission.And that was her life for years, being transfered and fucked to hideout from hideout until something unusual happens and they don't show up for days. It was then that Kisame and Itachi found her, delirious and starving, abandoned in the previous hideout of Akatsuki and they had to decide what to do with her.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Original Female Character(s), Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	sex money feelings die

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. I think Hidan is enough warning to anyone who wants to read this. Be careful, read the tags.

Ichika is eighteen and her life is completely blank. She has no family or friends and only has her name and the loose sheer dress that barely covers her body. Her skin is always cold and covered with scars, the result of years of malnutrition and the unwanted attention she receives from Hidan.

She doesn't remember her parents. Well, she remembers an old man she lived with before Kakuzu bought her, but it's so vague and abstract that she even remembers his name. When Kakuzu owned her, she left the old man's house with him and he took her to another place... to another house full of men who lived to count money while she spent her days cleaning and dusting.

Over the years, when she got breasts and started to bleed every month, several men started paying Kakuzu to have sex with her as they pleased, and he let them... at the right price, of course. But when she didn't look so young anymore, many of them stopped to go there just to fuck her and Kakuzu had no use for Ichika anymore.

She always felt prepared to die at Kakuzu's hands. Life has always been so problematic and that fact always made her tired. Sucking cock or taking one in her ass or her pussy is not something that gives her the pleasure that she always sees in the eyes of those who are fucking her. And having to clean up their mess and the whole house is not fun either. At the time, she couldn't think of anything worse than death.

But, oh, how wrong and naive she was...

***

The sensation of her ass being stretched by his dick seems like to be stabbed with a knife. Whimpering, Ichika closed her eyes and tried to think of things other than pain, but failed miserably. On all fours, Hidan is behind her, a manic smile transforming his face. Yes, she has been fucked by other men, but not even the worst could be compared to Hidan. Ichika can handle being degraded, slapped or whatever. But Hidan doesn't stop there, he _loves_ to go further.

That's why she knew that every time he showed up, she would have her skin covered with blood from the various cuts he made on her and on himself. Hidan loves to cause pain and receive pain. Completely sadistic and masochistic, yes. The only sounds in Akatsuki's hideout are the screams of pain that leave her throat. Hidan removes his dick from her just to push it into her asshole abruptly, bringing more blood, pain and screams from the woman.

"Did you like that, _bunny_?" He lowered his mouth to her ear and Ichika knew he was smirking behind her. Bunny, for other people, may be an innocent pet name, but it is not the case. Hidan was making fun of Ichika because of her buck teeth, white hair and red eyes, always comparing her to a rabbit. Ichika chooses to remain silent, knowing full well that this man is easily provoked and when provoked he becomes even more violent.

Instead, she fixes her attention on the man who is sitting in front of them, calmly reading some scrolls as if they were not two bloody people fucking in front of him. Kakuzu, her owner. He is a tall, tanned-skinned man with a black mask over his face and a gray hood covering his long dark brown hair. His eyes have bright green irises without pupils and red sclera. All of these physical characteristics made Ichika shiver with fear, and not just that. He's always quiet, but when he gets angry, Ichika knows he'll break her neck in the blink of an eye.

A painful tug on her hair interrupted her observation of Kakuzu. The quick movements of Hidan's cock inside her ass making it clear that he is about to come. Ichika closed her red eyes, her insides on fire from the incessant burning. As if he was dissatisfied with her lack of response, Hidan places a kunai on her throat, which made Ichika cry out in fear. Hidan laughed, his movements finally becoming faster and more erratic.

"That's it, you bitch!" Leaving the kunai, the silver-haired man puts a hand on her waist to plunge his cock further into her. The other hand he pushes her head against the floor, leaving her ass completely exposed in the air. Her skull is painfully beating against the floor, while Hidan continues to pump his dick in and out of her. Ichika finally started to feel her conscience disappear and then Hidan finally came, his seed burning her wretched ass even more. He finally let go of her and stood up. Ichika remained on the floor, very tired to worrying about anything.

"Well, we finally have some free time to come here and fuck her, huh, Kakuzu?" Leaving a sigh of satisfaction, he asks the other man at the same time when he adjusts his pants and puts his Akatsuki cloak back on.

"You idiot." Kakuzu said, getting up. "You just ruined her for me." Hidan scowled.

"I just used her ass, her pussy remained untouched for you." the missing nin pouted, crossing his arms. Ignoring him, Kakuzu made a quick sequence of signs with his hands and cold water started to fall on Ichika's body causing her to choke. The water only stopped when all the blood, sperm and dirt was washed from her skin and soon afterwards she felt strong hands around her waist, bringing her to her knees abruptly.When she raises her head, she sees Kakuzu in front of her undoing his pants.

"You already know what to do." He said calmly and Ichika nodded obediently in silence. Kakuzu's cock is almost like any other ordinary cock she has ever seen in her life. It is hot, hard and leaking precum. Almost normal. Almost. But the size is not, because it is very, very large. However, she learned to please him with her mouth a long time ago, but what bothers her now is being the only one undressed and, worse than that, shivering because of her soaked body. Slowly, she licks the tip, savoring his precum.

After that, Ichika starts to take his cock inside her mouth, inch by inch until her nose is against his trimmed pubic hair. She felt his big hands grabbing her hair and making her head go up and down on his length. After a few minutes, he took his dick out of her mouth and placed her on his lap. She already knew what he wanted and spread her legs wide, guiding his cock through her opening.

She rides him the way he taught her to do: not slowly, not so fast. Her small breasts bounced with each movement and she felt his eyes on them, admiring them. Hidan sat beside them, watching her fuck herself in his partner's dick with lazy interest. The only sounds in the hideout are the sounds of their skins slapping against each other, Ichika very focused on pleasing him, Kakuzu very busy using her as a cocksleeve, Hidan very bored to do anything but watch.

When she felt his hands on her hips demanding that she go faster, she knew he was close and she thanked him, as her entire body is still sore from the abuse that she suffered with Hidan. With powerful final trusts, she felt Kakuzu finally cumming inside her, his load so big that she was sure she will pass the next day still leaking his seed. Quickly, he pulled away from her and placed Ichika on the ground while he adjusted his pants again.

"I think it's time for us to do our shit, Kakuzu." Hidan commented lazily. Kakuzu narrowed her strange eyes at him.

"Yes, of course it is." He said. "I remember telling you to let me collect my bounty first, but you're still pissing me off for coming here. So yes, I think it's time to get back to work."

"Don't pretend you didn't like the idea of coming here, Kakuzu!" Hidan replied angrily. "It's not my fault that you just like to hunt those bastards to get more money, you never do anything more than that!"

"And you never do anything but complain and be a pain in the ass, so shut up and let's go." Kakuzu said turning his back on him and leading the way out.

"Aren't you going to leave water and food for the bitch?" The Jashinist questioned him and Ichika felt her stomach turn when Kakuzu turned to look at her. The white-haired woman started to tremble when she felt his cold eyes watching her while she was still naked, soaked and miserable.

"Weren't you the one who insisted on keeping her?" Kakuzu asked, turning his attention to Hidan. "If you want to keep her alive, bring food yourself." and then he marched to the exit again, his partner followed him cursing all the time.

And then, they were gone. Ichika let herself fall on the ground, without the strength to dress again. Her entire body shook uncontrollably and her stomach aches from hunger. Her last meal was a few days ago and she can only hope that Hidan and Kakuzu feel sorry for her and bring her something to eat.

***

After fifteen days, she gave up all hope. They have not returned and the hideout appears to be abandoned as well. Her body is so fragile that Ichika just stood there in the dirt, waiting for her inevitable death. The hiding place is always so dark and silent, like a tomb. A perfect grave for someone like her, who rarely spoke and spent years without seeing the light of day. She wouldn't even be able to recognize the sound of her own voice or recognize what shade of yellow would be best for painting the sun.

The hunger has passed, her metabolism so slow in a vain attempt to survive. Ichika knew that her body was just being stupid, because her death was already certain. The only thing she have here is the water that falls from the cave walls in an amount that prevents her from dying of thirst. Slowly she blinked her red eyes, her body always cold, her mind always blank.

 _This is the end_ , she thinks to herself. _I think I should try to sleep again, maybe kami has granted me the mercy of dying in my sleep..._ _that sounds good._

And she closed her eyes and sleep and sleep. For hours or seconds, she didn't know. However, she opened her eyes when she heard sounds of the cave door being opened.

 _They remember me... they are bringing me food._ Ichika wanted to scream and cry with happiness for knowing that her captors did not abandon her, but she just didn't have the energy for it, so she remained lying on the floor waiting for them. Two pairs of feet appeared in front of her.

"My, my..." one of them mused, a voice that Ichika had never heard before. "What do we have here?"

Ichika made an effort to raise her head a little, to look at the two men who are here and her eyes got big. To begin with, there is no Hidan or Kakuzu here. Instead, there is a big blue-gray man with a sly smile on his face. The other is a thin, pale man whose " _tall, dark and mysterious"_ line would suit him more than anyone else. The two men continued to look at her in silence and she shivered, thinking about what they would do to her.


End file.
